O Passado vem batendo
by schpc
Summary: Oneshot. O passado volta para Reid e a equipe tem que testemunhar o seu tempo de terror. O meio-irmão de Tobias Hankel quer vingança. Reid vai sobreviver ou será que ele perderá a luta para se manter vivo?[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]


**N/T: Espero que gostem desta história! Eu simplesmente acho incrível as fics da** **gothina234. **

**Aguardem que em breve começarei a traduzir suas fics com muitos capítulos e as outras oneshots. O link para o perfil dela caso queiram enviar suas mensagens ou ler as fics em inglês, está no meu perfil. O link desta se encontra abaixo. Lembrando que esta é uma tradução AUTORIZADA pela autora. Os créditos são todos dela.**

**Por favor deixem seus comentários, serão repassados para a autora. **

**Peço desculpas se ocorreu algum erro, pois esta é minha primeira tradução e é complicado encontrar sentido para alguns termos.**

_*****Nota Autora: Olá a todos, espero que gostem deste capítulo. Esta é uma one-shot que eu tinha que escrever. Eu gosto do conceito de Tobias ter um meio-irmão lá fora que vieram depois Reid. Aprecie como sempre, e deixe-me saber o que você pensa.**_

_**Aproveite e reveja**_

_**Todos os erros são de minha autoria**_

* * *

**O passado vem batendo**

Reid lutou para acordar, sua mente estava presa por uma névoa sonolenta. Ele gemeu quando abriu os olhos, sentindo um misto de medo e confusão percorrê-lo como ele se encontrava em um carro em movimento. Ele estava deitado, mas não tinha certeza de como entrou naquele carro. A última coisa de que lembrava era de estar andando em seu apartamento, depois de trabalhar até tarde no BAU.

"Ele está acordando", disse um homem ao seu lado. Reid entrou em pânico quando sentiu alguém pegar sua mandíbula e, em seguida, um brilho de luz em seus olhos.

"Quem..." Reid começou a dizer, mas se esforçou para conseguir as palavras.

"Não se preocupe, Dr. Reid. Tudo fará sentido em breve", disse sorrindo o homem em cima dele. "Você esteve fora por um longo tempo quase doze horas. Vamos levá-lo para um lugar agradável e especial e, em seguida, nós vamos dar a sua equipe um pouco chamada."

"O que... você... fez... comigo?" Reid disse que enquanto ele lutava para empurrar a neblina. Sentia-se fraco; nem sequer tinha forças para lutar quando sentiu a mão do homem em sua perna.

"Só lhe dei algo para dormir", o homem informou. "Nós não poderíamos tê-lo fazendo um barulho e alertar seus vizinhos, mas agora podemos. Eu não vou mentir para você, Dr. Reid. O resto do seu tempo com a gente não vai ser agradável. Mas não se preocupe você pode sobreviver. espero que não."

"Q-.. Quem é você?" Reid pergunta com a voz arrastada.

"Um homem com contas a acertar. Você se lembra de Tobias Hankel?"

Medo envolto Reid, este homem sabia sobre seu passado. "Ele-Levou... me drogou... torturou."

"Você também o matou. Você sabe que minha mãe não estava realmente lá para mim quando eu estava crescendo. Ela me deixou e meu pai quando eu era jovem. Queria uma vida melhor. Tentei encontrá-la, mas eu achei algo mais. Descobri que eu tinha um irmão mais velho. Pensei que poderia encontrá-lo e ficar longe de meu pai de merda, eu poderia ter um irmão mais velho para conversar. Mas descobri que ele morreu depois de ser baleado por um agente do FBI. Uma agente do FBI com o nome de Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Você é...-" Reid disse enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco.

"Irmãozinho de Tobias Hankel. Agora cale a boca, a cada palavra que você diz você vai pagar. Prometo-lhe isso."

BAU

Morgan sentou em sua mesa e olhou para a mesa de Reid. Ele estava atrasado e Morgan sabia que o garoto nunca se atrasava, a menos que algo estava errado. Ele pegou o telefone e discou o número de Reid, ficando frustrado quando o telefone tocou, várias vezes mas acabou indo para o correio de voz.

"Reid, é Morgan. Você está atrasado para o trabalho. Apenas me chame de volta."

Morgan pousou o telefone, ele estava prestes a começar o trabalho de papel quando Hotch entrou no bullpen.

"Eu preciso de todos na sala de conferências agora", ordenou. Toda a equipe rapidamente fez seu caminho para a sala, onde viram Hotch segurando seu celular. Garcia veio com seu laptop na mão.

"Hotch, o que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Morgan.

"Eu só tenho um texto a partir do telefone do Reid dizendo para nos prepararmos para um show."

Rossi estava prestes a falar quando um sinal sonoro veio de laptop de Garcia, ela colocou-o sobre a mesa e olhou para a tela. "É uma chamada de vídeo e ele está vindo do telefone de Reid."

"Coloque-o no plasma", Hotch ordenada. Garcia colocou a chamada de vídeo na televisão de plasma antes de atender a chamada. Todos sentiram preocupação como um homem desconhecido cumprimentou-os, usando o telefone para fazer a chamada de vídeo.

"Olá equipe BAU, eu acho que você está se perguntando por que eu tenho o telefone do Dr. Reid. Você vê que eu tenho contas a acertar com o Dr. Reid e quero que todos testemunhem a sua punição. Agora, algum de vocês reconhece este pequeno lugar? "

O homem virou o telefone e um pequeno barraco veio à tona. Morgan sacudiu a cabeça como ele reconheceu o pequeno barraco. "Oh Deus! Esse é o barraco em que Tobias Hankel torturou Reid."

"Oh muito bem, Derek," o homem riu quando ele voltou para a vista. "Só magnífico trabalho. Diabo vem segurar o telefone e capturar esta festinha para mim."

Eles observaram que o telefone mudou de mãos. O homem fez o seu caminho para o carro e enfiou a mão no banco de trás. Ele puxou um Reid debilitado fazendo-os ofegar. O homem suportado o peso de Reid e eles sabiam que Reid havia sido drogado. Todos eles oraram, esperando que ele não estava com Diludid. Reid olhou para o pequeno barraco e ele lutou fracamente quando ele reconheceu.

"Não!" ele implorou. "Não aqui."

"Oh Reid," Garcia disse que ela colocou a mão sobre sua boca enquanto ela observava o homem jogar seu amigo no chão. Eles ficaram congelados em choque quando viram Reid tentar fugir, mas apenas mover alguns centímetros. Spencer gemeu de dor quando o homem desconhecido se aproximou e chutou no estômago.

"Pare de machucá-lo", Hotch gritou.

"Por que eu deveria? Ele matou o meu irmão mais velho. Essa merdinha merece tudo que vem com ele," o homem disse com raiva antes de chutar Reid no rosto. Um pequeno grito escapou dos lábios de Reid e sangue derramando de seu nariz. Outro golpe foi entregue à sua volta como o homem a chutá-lo. "Você merece tudo!"

"Por favor... pare," Reid pediu.

"Cale a boca!" o homem gritou empurrando Reid costas no chão e montando nele. Ele levantou a cabeça de Reid e começou a entregar soco após soco em seu rosto. Ele abaixou a cabeça de Reid volta para o chão, ficando com os punhos cobertos com sangue de Spencer.

"Pedaço de merda!"

Reid engasgou com o ar quando ele sentiu a cabeça quer explodir. O homem levantou-se de joelhos e agarrou seu rosto machucado e inchado e coberto de sangue "Diga oi para sua equipe."

Um pequeno gemido escapou dos lábios de Reid como ele olhou para a lente da câmera. Ele resmungou novamente como seu corpo foi jogado ao chão, com o rosto atender as folhas ásperas e sujeira. Mãos fortes agarraram seus tornozelos e começou a puxá-lo para o barraco.

"Não!" Reid gritou. "Por favor... não... não lá dentro."

Reid choramingou quando o homem puxou para dentro do barraco e no quarto familiar, que ele reconheceu como seu local de tortura durante o seu tempo com Tobias. O outro homem, com o telefone seguia. A mão envolvida em seu cabelo e puxou-o para enfrentar o homem com o telefone.

"Um desafio para a equipe BAU", o homem disse que ele trazendo uma faca contra o rosto de Reid. Toda a equipe toda rezou para que a faca fosse usada, mas todos sabiam que não podiam parar o que estava prestes a acontecer. "Pedir ajuda. Se o Dr. Reid sobrevive o tempo suficiente para a ajuda para salvá-lo, ele pode viver. Se ele não pode sobreviver por muito tempo, você vai encontrar um cadáver."

"Por favor, não o machuque!" Morgan pediu.

"Bem..." o homem deliberou antes que ele rapidamente levou a faca para trás e mergulhou-a nas costas de Reid. Um grito horrível escapou dos lábios de Spencer, causando toda a equipe a gritar para ele.

Reid sentiu uma dor latente e o sangue quente começar a emergir, tão logo sentiu a faca entrar. Ele gritou e cerrou os olhos bem fechados para tentar ajudar com a dor. Sentiu o hálito quente em seu ouvido. "Sangrar seu bastardo."

Ele caiu no chão e mal registrou a corda em torno de suas mãos serem cortadas. Ele observou enquanto o homem que segurava o telefone se inclinou contra um pequeno suporte de madeira para que ele focasse nele. Ele não queria que a equipe para vê-lo morrer. Sua mão tremia quando ele colocou a mão em suas costas e apertou-a contra a sua facada. Ele levou-a mão dele para vê-lo coberto de sangue.

**Quinze minutos mais tarde**

O xerife, seus homens e os paramédicos que ele tinha trazido correram para o barraco. Eles abriram a porta para ver o jovem agente do FBI inconsciente no chão com sangue imersão costas e em uma pequena poça no chão. Os paramédicos correram para ele e levantou sua camisa.

"Ele perdeu muito sangue, é preciso obter um IV e começar acontrolar esse sangramento. Seu pulso é fraco demais", disse um deles, pois ambos começaram a tentar salvar a vida do jovem.

**Três horas mais tarde**

Hotch e a equipe corram para a sala de emergência e para a mesa principal.

"Estou Aaron Hotchner com o FBI, Spencer Reid foi trazido antes. Eu sou eu contato médico. Ele está bem? Onde ele está?"

Um médico avançou. "Eu sou o Dr. Grey, eu cuidava de Spencer quando ele foi trazido para dentro. Uma vez que estabilizamos ele no pronto-socorro, ele foi levado às pressas para a cirurgia. Ele havia perdido muito sangue e nós o perdemos uma vez. Ele vai estar fora de cirurgia em poucas horas. "

"Você perdeu?" Blake disse, enquanto digeria a informação.

"Nós fizemos", Dra. Grey respondeu. "Ele codificou na ambulância, mas conseguimos reiniciar o seu coração na sala de trauma. Ele está em boas mãos agora. Se você esperar na sala de espera, eu vou ter alguém venha e recolhê-lo quando ele está fora da cirurgia."

A equipe fez o seu caminho para a sala de espera, cada um deles entorpecida com a notícia que acabara de ouvir. Morgan sentou ao lado de Garcia e abraçou-a e ela começou a chorar.

"Como pode alguém fazer isso com ele?" ela chorou.

"Eu quero aquele bastardo pego", JJ disse com raiva enquanto ela andava para cima e para baixo na frente deles. "Ele tomou Reid volta para o lugar que é o inferno na terra para ele."

A porta se abriu e o xerife pisou dentro "Vocês são o BAU?"

"Somos", respondeu Hotch. "Falamos ao telefone. Você tem alguma leva ainda?"

"Atacante do seu agente foi morto a tiros pela polícia há uma hora, ele se deparou com um dos nossos bloqueios e abriu fogo. Meus homens não tinham escolha a não ser levá-lo e seu parceiro para fora. Seu nome era Jacob Nelson. Ele feriu um dos meus oficiais".

"Ele está morto? Você tem certeza de que era ele?" Rossi questiou.

"Sim, senhor, eu tenho certeza."

**Algumas horas mais tarde**

Dr. Grey entrou na sala de espera para encontrar a equipe BAU sentado impacientemente em suas cadeiras. "Spencer está fora da cirurgia. Os cirurgiões reparado o dano do ferimento causado pela faca, ela danificou um de seus rins e eles tiveram que removê-lo. Seu outro rim é saudável, então eu não vejo problemas no futuro com ele com apenas um rim. Ele vai ter que ficar no hospital por um tempo para se recuperar. Seu nariz se quebrou e seu olho esquerdo está inchado fechado, mas não tinha outros ossos quebrados. Cremos que vai fará uma recuperação completa, desde que não haja problemas. Ele não vai acordar completamente, por pelo menos, um dia, seu corpo passou por um trauma muito grande e precisa se recuperar."

"Vamos esperar o tempo que for preciso", disse Morgan. "Podemos vê-lo?"

"Sim, ele está em um quarto privado. Também vou deixar que uma pessoa fique com ele, mas todos vocês podem visitá-lo por alguns minutos."

"Obrigado", Hotch disse diante de todos eles seguiram Dra. Grey da sala para o quarto de Reid. Eles sentiram as lágrimas queimarem seus olhos como eles tomaram em seu amigo ferido. Não havia nenhuma cor em sua pele e seu rosto estava uma bagunça inchada. Seu lábio cortado, seu olho estava inchado e fechado, com o nariz quebrado coberto por bandagem. Ainda haviam tubos e fios conectados a ele. Um pequeno tubo de oxigênio foi debaixo de seu nariz ajudar com os níveis de oxigênio. Garcia se adiantou e carinhosamente beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Você está segura agora", ela sussurrou para ele.

"Eu quero ficar com ele", Morgan disse quando estava ao lado da cama de Reid e colocou a mão sobre a mão de seu amigo; ele odiava o frio que sentiu nas mãos de Spencer. Ele pegou um cobertor de baixo da cama e cobriu-o com ele.

"Lá vai você," ele disse como ele cobriu.

**No dia seguinte,**

Reid soltou um pequeno gemido quando ele acordou, ele lentamente abriu os olhos para descobrir que apenas uma iria abrir. Ele olhou para o lado e viu Morgan dormindo.

"M-Morgan," Reid chamado em quase um sussurro. Ele viu como Morgan abriu os olhos e olhou para ele.

"Ei, garoto", Morgan sorriu gentilmente quando ele se aproximou. "Você está no hospital. Você está segura agora."

"Sinto-me fraco," Reid gemeu quando ele lambeu os lábios. "Como é ruim?"

"Nariz quebrado, um olho inchado e um monte de contusões. Você perdeu muito sangue de seu ferimento de arma branca. Um de seus rins ficou danificado e foi preciso removê-lo. Eles perderam você na ambulância, mas conseguiram voltar os batimentos do seu coração novamente. Seu exame de sangue mostrou que você foi injetado com um sedativo várias vezes. O homem que fez isso com você está morto. Ele correu para a barreira policial e abriram fogo contra eles. Ele não pode te machucar mais. "

"Ele era meio-irmão de Tobias", Reid disse calmamente. "Ele deve levou-me do meu apartamento."

Pequenas lágrimas vieram pelo rosto de Reid enquanto ele se lembrava de ser esfaqueado.

"Ei, não chore", Morgan acalmou. "Está tudo bem agora".

"Eu sinto muito que você teve que ver isso", Reid chorou suavemente. "Ele não parava de me bater."

"Ei, a coisa mais importante agora é que você está seguro e que você e vivo," Morgan sorriu para ele. "Vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde, quando você é mais forte. Só sei que o time vai ficar com você por isso."

"Quando eu estou melhor, posso ficar com você por um tempo?"

"Claro que pode", disse Morgan. Ele viu os olhos de Reid começam a cair. "Descanse um pouco. Vou estar aqui quando você acordar."

Morgan observou como seu amigo voltou a dormir. Ele sabia que a recuperação de Reid iria levar muito tempo, mas ele estava determinado a estar lá para seu amigo durante todo o processo. Toda a equipe era uma família e família cuida da família.

**Reid e Review!**

www . fanfiction s / 9397727 / 1 / The-Past-Comes-Knocking


End file.
